


a dragon's egg

by daisy_chains



Series: speak with honesty [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: "Merlin, please tell me you didn't help Borden."





	a dragon's egg

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly connected to son of a dragonlord, and I said it in the notes of that one but in case you didn't see it, Balinor lived and he went to Ealdor and reconnected with Hunith. That's where he is during this fic.

Merlin lingers near the fire after everyone retires to their bedrolls, poking at the burning embers distractedly with a stick. 

“Merlin,” calls a familiar voice, dragging him out of his thoughts. “Please tell me you didn’t help Borden.”

The servant doesn’t answer, unwilling to lie but unable to voice the truth. Judging by the resigned sigh that follows as the young king settles down beside his friend, the silence is understood.

“I’m sure you meant well, but we can’t let him retrieve the egg,” Arthur says, watching the servant carefully.

“Trust me, Arthur, I have no intention of letting him lay a hand on it,” Merlin responds. The two sit quietly for a few long moments, lost in their thoughts, until the king’s voice breaks through the brisk night air once more.

“What do you plan to do with it?”

“Take it to my father. I’m not sure what one is supposed to do with a dragon egg, but I’m sure he will.” Arthur nods, humming thoughtfully.

“Sounds reasonable,” he says, then stands with an exaggerated yawn. “We should both turn in for the night. You’re clumsy enough on a normal day and I dread seeing you while sleep deprived.”

“Well, as long as your snoring -”

“I do _not_ snore!”

“- doesn’t keep the whole group up, I should sleep just fine.”

¶

The instant Merlin steps onto the training field, Arthur dismisses George.

“Would you like me to bring lunch to your chambers, Sire?”

“That’s not necessary,” he answers, reluctant to spend another minute with the dull man. “Merlin’s returned. I’m sure he can see to my needs.”

The servant hesitates, but bows and leaves without a word.

“Perfect timing, then?” Merlin asks, walking beside Arthur as they walk back to the king’s chambers.

“For once.” They go forward silently, reluctant to speak of anything but that which cannot be spoken of outside of the privacy of Arthur’s chambers. If the last few steps into the room are a bit rushed, neither mention it.

“Alright, tell me what happened,” Arthur says as the door slams shut, turning to the younger man trembling with excitement.

“It _hatched_ ,” he responds. “The egg hatched and gods, Arthur, it’s _beautiful_.”


End file.
